Only Loved Halfway
by bakaxjada
Summary: (MODERN! Sasuke x Reader x Yahiko
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke! I'm leaving now." You looked at your boyfriend. "Hn." You took a deep breath. "I have to work overtime." There was silence except for the sound of the heater. You opened the door and left. You looked up at the sky and watch your white breath dance in the air. You hopped into your Toyota Venza. "That boy; I swear." You turned the keys to start the car.

You arrived at the office. "(Name), can you give these papers to Yahiko san?" "Hai." You scurried to Yahiko's office. You knocked on the door lightly. A faint "Come in." came from the other side of the door. "Your papers, Yahiko san." You held the papers out to him. "Are you alright, Name?" He asked as he grabbed the papers. "Uh... I'm fine." Was your reply. "I may be your boss, but remember I'm still your friend. You can talk to me about anything." "Uh. Yes." You bowed and exited the room. You made your way towards your office. "Hey babe, want to go to dinner with me." "Hidan, you know I'm not single." He smirked. "It doesn't matter." You scoffed. "I said no." You pushed him out of your way. "Call me when you change your mind." "Yeah whatever."

The next twelve hours was hell. You were constantly typing if not that then signing papers, stamping papers, organizing files, coming up with new ideas but worst of all; getting rid of Hidan. You sighed and ran your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "Another day of hell." You heard a knock at your door. "Come in." You looked at your paperwork once again. "(Name.)"You looked up at Yahiko. "Yes?" "Would you like to have dinner with me?" You closed your eyes. "You know I'm dating Sasuke." He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that." You formed an o with your mouth. "I just want to hang out like we used to." "I see." Was all you said. "Ever since you started dating that Uchiha you've stopped smiling." He frowned. "I'm fine Yahiko." He walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder. "Think about it." He exited your office.

Time skip

"Sasuke I'm home." You knew it was his day off so he should be home. "Sasuke?" You walked upstairs to the bedroom you both shared. You cracked the door to look in. "Yeah, I'm fine. I love you too... I'll see you tonight okay. Bye." You put your hand on your chest. You waited a couple minutes before walking into the room. "Sasuke?" "Holy shit, (Name)!When did you get home?" He took deep breaths. "Just now." You lied. You sat next to him and put your hand on his. "I'm going to get changed then make dinner." You pecked his cheek. "Yeah. Sure." He said running his fingers through his bangs. You took a shower and changed. You met Sasuke down stairs. "What do you want for dinner?" "Uh, miso soup and tempura." You nodded and got to work.

Time skip

"Sasuke, dinner is ready." You place the food on the table. "Looks delicious." He takes a bite of the tempura. Then the miso soup. "How is it?" You asked while taking a bite. "It's okay." He said. His actions were telling you something else. He was stuffing his face.

Time Skip

"Goodnight Sasuke." "Hn." Was all that he said. You laid down and closed your eyes and fell asleep. Five hours later Sasuke got up. You opened your eyes to look at him then pretended to be asleep.

Sasuke's POV

I got up and walked towards the dresser. I pull out a tshirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly get dressed and go to the door. I look at (Name)'s sleeping form. "Goodnight." I walk downstairs and out of the house. I head to the hotel.

Knock knock. "Sasuke kun!" They're so damn loud. I walk into the room. I look at both Sakura and Ino. "Come on, I'm starving." I take off my shirt and my pants.

Back to you

You laid in the bed. You ran you hand over where Sasuke is supposed to be. "Why does he do this?" Tears slipped down your cheeks. You curled into a ball and cried. "Is this how love's supposed to be like?" You sighed and closed your eyes getting the sleep you deserved.


	2. Give me your spare time

You woke up to the beckoning rays of sunlight. You looked beside you to see that Sasuke still isn't there. You sit up and scratch you head and yawn. "Time to get dressed." You rummaged through your closet. "This will do." You got dressed . "Another day another dollar." You got down stairs and saw Sasuke putting his shoes on. "Good morning, Sasuke." He looked up and smiled. "Good morning babe." He pecked you on your lips. "You're in a good mood." You say as you grab your keys. "Yeah." He pulled you into a hug. "Ja ne." You walked out and you two went to your cars.

Time skip

"Good morning, (Name)." Konan said. As she walks pass you. "Mornin' babe." You push Hidan away. You walk towards your office. "Hey name." "Hey, Itachi." He walks into your office. "How is Sasuke treating you?" You tensed up thinking about last night. "Good." "That's what I thought. If not I'll teach him a lesson." You nodded. "See you later." He left. You sat in you chair and sighed. "Where did he go last night?" You thought about it. "A hotel? With who? I give up." You run your fingers through you hair. You started on typing your report. There was a knock on the door. "(Name)! Yahiko san wants to see you." "Okay, thanks Tobi." 'He is too cute' you thought to yourself. You get up and make your way to Yahiko's office.

Half way there you start to feel sick. "Oh god." You ran to the nearest bathroom. You threw up. "Not again." You wash your hand and get a cup of water. You finally reach Yahiko's office. "Yahiko?" You walked into his office.

Your POV

I walk into Yahiko's office. "(Name), you look awful." Wow, that's good that you noticed. "I'm fine." He nodded. "Whatever you say. Remember we have that trip to Osaka." I nod. I forgot about that. "I booked the rooms. You haven't been looking so good for the past couple of months." "I'm fine." I lied. "I booked for your room to be next to mine." "What?!" "I want to make sure you're alright." There's no use fighting it. Yahiko has always been like this. "You can take the rest of the day off since we're leaving tomorrow." I nod. "See you tomorrow,(Name)." I left the room.

Time skip

Sasuke walked through the door. I'm happy that he's home. "Sasuke we have to talk."

Sasuke's POV

Damn! Does she know? "Babe, listen I-" "I'm going on a business trip tomorrow." Oh. "That's all." I asked. "I'll be gone for three days." I nod. "Where to?" Not that I really care. "Osaka, it's five hours away from here." I nod. She goes upstairs to pack. Yes, some alone time.

Time skip to the next day

"Bye Sasuke." She waves to me then leaves. I shut the door. "I called off work for the next three days!" I say as I fall on the couch. Ring ring. I picked up my phone. "What?" "Sasuke kun, we still on for the next three days?" "Yeah." I hang up. Now that I think about it, "(Name)'s been acting weird." I say out loud. Whatever.

Time skip two days later

You hunched over the toilet. Yahiko held your hair back. "Are you sure you're okay?" You look up at him. You shake your head. "I'm pregnant." "What?" You sighed. "What does Sasuke think about this?" You sigh again. "He doesn't know." You flush the toilet. "How far along?" "Three months." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pack your things." "Why?" He helps you up. "You're going home." You shake your head. "Yes you are." You sigh and get up to pack your things. "I'll see you later, (Name)." You nod and walk out of the hotel.

Time skip 5 hours and 26 min. later

You open the door to your house. "How am I going to tell him?" You make your way upstairs. You were about to turn the doorknob. "Ah, Sasuke. Faster ah!" You clenched your chest and opened the door. "S-Sasuke.." He looked up at you. "Holy shit!" Sasuke fell off of the bed. Sakura covered herself. "Why are you back?" Tears slid down your cheeks. "No reason." You grabbed your bags and made your way out of the door. Truth is, ever since you started dating Sasuke you've been self conscious. Your self esteem has been low for the past couple of months. "(Name), come back!" Sasuke ran and grabbed you from behind. Slap! "Don't touch me!" "(N-name)." You glared at him. "I've always suspected this. You always hurt me. Can't I get some of your time?" He straightened his back. "Hn?" "Don't 'Hn' me." He sighed. "Leave me alone you cocky son of a bitch!" You ran down the stairs. "(Name)!" You didn't care any more you just wanted to get out of that house.

You pulled out your phone and called Yahiko. "(Name)?" "Ya-Yahiko. Can you come get me?" You said in between sobs. "(Name), what's wrong?" "Please, Yahiko?" You heard him grabbing his keys. "I'm on my way." "Meet me at the cafe near the office." You tell him befor hanging up. "You didn't want to use the car. The car he bought for you. "Everything was a lie." You sob as you walked to the around.

Time skip

"(Name)!" Yahiko runs towards you. "You look awful." "No, really?" You say sarcastically. "You really came." "Yeah. My friend comes before a boring meeting." You hug him. "Don't leave me, Yahiko. Please." He wrapped his arms around you. He said nothing but his actions told you yes. "What did he do?" You looked at him with big (e/c) eyes. "Everything was a lie. I couldn't even get his spare time."


	3. For you I will

Yahiko's POV

I held (Name) in my arms. I could feel her body shaking from the cold. "Do you want some hot chocolate? Coffee? Tea?" She nods. "(Whichever you want), please." I held her close and walked to the cash register. "One (whatever you picked), one mao feng tea, two coffee cakes." I told the cashier. "Will that be all." "Yes." I look down at her. "You're total is 1,239 ¥." I hand him the money. We wait a couple minutes. "Here's your order. Enjoy your day." I nod. "Are you ready to go?" She just nods and I hand her drink to her. We get into the car and make our way to my house. The drive was silent except for the few sniffles. "We're here." She grabs her drink and the cakes. She gets out and I unlock the door. "Have a seat." She walks into the living room. "This is nice." "Thanks." I sit beside her. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke cheated on me." "What?!" Young boys these days. "I suspected it. He always comes home late and when he does he smells like newly put on cologne." "Yeah." "Then sometimes he doesn't want to talk to me; he'll just argue and sleep on the couch." I nod. "I warned you about these young boys." (Yeah I forgot, reader chan is six years older than Sasuke. You're 25.) she nodded. "I know." I pull her close to me. "I got you." I say as I move stray hairs out of her face. "You look tired." "I am." She could stay in the guest room. "Come on, I take her upstairs. "You can stay here. I open the door to the guest room. "Thank you, Yahiko. It's beautiful." I put her bag down. "Sleep, we'll get your clothes tomorrow." She nods. "Goodnight, Yahiko." "Goodnight,(Name)." I shut the door as I walk out. "He's not getting away with this.

***

"Itachi, we need to talk." "Hn?" "Now." I can hear him sigh from the other side of the phone. "What is it?" "It's your brother." "What's wrong with him." I sigh. "He hurt (Name)." "What? How?" I pinch my nose. "He was sleeping around." "Oh no." That's right. "You better do something about this or I will." "N-no, Yahiko. I got this." He sighs. "I'll talk to him. "Good. (Name)'s heart is shattered. She really loves him." He goes silent. "I know." "I'll talk to you later to see how the meeting went." "Alright, bye." He hangs up. I sit on my bed and run my fingers through my hair. "(Name), I'm sorry I let this happen." It's all my fault. I didn't protect her. Why does she love him? "I would treat you better." I lay down. "(Name), I love you." If only I could tell her that."

Sasuke's POV

Why won't (Name) pick up her phone. Stupid bitch. "This never would've happened if you hadn't come over." "S-Sasuke kun." She's really pissing me off. "Shut up! Leave." "What?" Does she not speak Japanese? "Leave!" She stands up and runs out the door. "Where could she have gone?" I run my fingers through my bangs. That stupid girl. She ruined our relationship. Ring Ring. Itachi? Oh hell no. "Yes, Nii-san?" "Sasuke." He sounds angry. "What did you do to (Name)?" "I didn't do anything." He sighed. "Oh really? Why is she over Yahiko's house being a sobbing mess?" So she's with Yahiko. I really hate that guy. He told not to go out with me. "I was just having fun." "No, Sasuke." "I didn't know that old lady was actually in love with me." I can feel his devilish aura over the phone. "What did you expect of her?" "I just thought she wanted a boy toy." He sighs again. "Fix it." "What?" "Get (Name) back." Why does he care? "Alright." "Do it now." How? I don't know where he lives. As if he was reading my mind. "I'll call him to set up a meeting place." "Okay." Click. This is going to be hell.

***

Yahiko's POV  
>"(Name), wake up." I shake her gently. All I get is a muffled groan. "I made breakfast." She pops her head up. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I shake my head. "I'm the boss. But I won't work until you feel better." Her eyes soften. "Come on, the baby's hungry." She gets up and follows me out of the room.<p>

"That was good." She says rubbing her stomach. "Anything for you." She nods. "What's today's date?" "The eleventh." Her eyes widened. "I have an ultrasound today!" "At what time?" This is great, I get to see the baby. Even if its that damned Uchiha's child, I'm happy. "At twelve." What! "That's in forty minutes!" "I know. Lets get dressed. We rush upstairs. "Wait, I can come see it?" She nods. "I want you to."

***

We checked in and waited in the waiting room. "Do you know the gender?" She shakes her head. "We'll find out today." I nod. "If only Sasuke was here." She hangs her head down. "Don't worry he'll come around." It pained me to say that. But if he makes her happy I will accept it.


	4. Second Confession

Yahiko's POV

My phone starts to ring. Itachi? "Hello?" "Yahiko, where are you?" "At the hospital." "How long are you going to be there?" "A while." I sigh. This is taking forever. "Alright thanks." I hang up. I look over at (Name). She fast asleep on my shoulder. I stroke her hair and hold her hand.

Sasuke's POV

"They're at the hospital at the ultrasound wing." Hn." "Go now, Sasuke." "Yeah." I hang up. "Do I really have to do this?" Yeah I guess so. I don't want Yahiko taking her away from me. Damn, I miss her homemade meals. "What the fuck am I talking about? It's only been one day." I grabbed my keys and make my way to the hospital. "What's wrong with her stomach? Such a weak girl."

***  
>I walk into the ultrasound wing. "Where are they?" Hm. There! I walk over to them. "(Name)!" Did I scare her? "S-Sasuke?" Look at that damned Yahiko. What is he thinking? Holding my girl like that. (Name) sits up; her (hc) locks complementing her (s/c) skin. "Yeah it's me." I put my hands in my pocket. "What are you doing here?" I scoff. "I'm here to bring you back home." I grab her wrist and yank her up. "Stop! Be careful!" "Who do you think you are? She's my girl and I'll treat her however I want!" I spat the words with venom. "(L/n) (Name)." "Come on." They get up and go back. "You too, Sasuke." I sigh.

***

"Can you see it?" "What the fuck is that?" What the hell am I supposed to be looking at? "It's a baby." The doctor smiles at me. "A baby? By who?" "It's yours." I glare at her. "See, here's the feet, hands, nose, eyes and ears." Yahiko's nodding. He understands this shit? "Is it a boy or a girl?" "What's it to you?!" I say glaring daggers at him. He glares back. "Let me see... Wait a minute." "What's wrong?" (Name) pops her head up. "I see, you're having twins!" "Oh my god!" (Name) hugs me then Yahiko. "Really one is enough but two little brats?" The doctor nods. "That's wonderful, (Name)." Yahiko strokes her hair. "We'll set your next appointment for next month." She nods. "Will you be able to make it Yahiko?" He nods. "Why the hell does he have to come?" I say while walking out. "Because Sasuke, he's their god dad." Is he smiling? I'm going to kill him. "Really?" "Yup." Why is (Name) so happy about this? "That's a honor." He hugs her before he leads her to me me. "Take good care of her." I nod. He leaves alone. Ha!

***  
>Yahiko's POV<p>

She left with him. She had a smile on her face was it because of him or the ultrasound? Either way I'm happy for her. I get to be in her's and the baby's life. I sit on the couch and watch Koizora. "Haruma, just tell her!" Great I'm yelling at the screen. Flash flash. A text message from (Name). "Kawaii." Look at the babies. I'll definitely print a picture of this ultrasound. "Would she like a baby shower?" Yeah. I get my start to plan the baby shower.

Sasuke's POV

"(Name)." She lazily looks up at me. "I'm sorry." "It's fine just don't do it again." I nod and caress her cheek. "I love you." "That's the second time you confessed." I smirk and kissed her. "Because its true." I rub her stomach. "No wonder you were getting so fat." I state bluntly. "Sasuke!" She slaps my thigh. I lean close to her ear." Are you trying to turn me on? Because its working." "Shut up and rub my feet." She smirked. "But (Name), why?" "Because you love me." "Hn?" Who said that? "Don't 'Hn?' me." She crossed her arms. "Nah, I'm good." I sit back and put my hands behind my head. "Fine then I won't take care of you tonight." ? "Hn?" Is she serious? She gets up and walks upstairs. "If your not going to tonight you'll do it now." I run behind her to pick her up and carry her to the room.

RIP! "Sasuke you baka!"


	5. The Baby Shower

Sasuke's POV

That was the best night of my life. Ring ring. Itachi? "What are you doing calling so early in the morning?" "Shut up its twelve twenty five in the afternoon." Really? I look at the time on my phone. "Oh. Still." "You and (Name) get dressed." "Why?" "Meet me at the Konoha Koen." "You mean that park?" "Yes, Sasuke." He sighs. "Fine we'll come." "Good." He hangs up. I look over at (Name) who's drooling. I shake her lightly. "(Name), wake up." She doesn't budge. "(Name)." I trail my hands down her waist and touch her inner thigh. "Sasuke!" She's awake. " Wash your face, brush your teeth and get dressed." "Where are we going?" "To the park." I help her up. I still can't believe that she's pregnant. We get ready and head out the door.

***  
>Where is he? (Name) shivers from the cold air. "(Name)." "Hey, Itachi!" She runs to hug him. "Follow me." He leads us to a pavilion with all of (Name)'s coworkers and some of my friends. "Congratulations!" Naruto runs up and wraps his arm around my neck. "Way to go teme." "Shut up dobe." He laughs. "(Name)!" All the girls runs towards a crying (Name). I take a seat. "Why are girls so emotional." "Not everyone has a stick up their ass." I look at Temari. "Whatever." (Name) comes to join us. "Who did this?" She cries tears of happiness. Itachi walks up and wraps an arm around her, "Yahiko planned this." Yahiko. "Where is he?" I say curiously. "He's over there playing with the children. "I have to say thank you."(Name)!" Why won't she just leave him alone?<p>

Yahiko's POV

"Thanks, Yahiko." I look up at a smiling (Name) despite the cold. "No problem. You deserve it." She hugs me. "Are you ready to eat? Or do you want to look at presents?" "Presents." We gather around so she can open the the presents. "Kawaii!" She opened Kiba's dog looking one peice. "And a bear too." She folds them up neatly and put them back. "Mine next." Naruto handed her a bag. "Aw! Look at the little dress. And the button up shirt. Look at the fuzzy blankets." Naruto grins. "Here." Itachi hands her a bag. "These are for when they're about one or two years old. She nods and looks at Shirts with the Uchiha crest on them. She went through everyone presents. Most of them were clothes, bottles and diapers. My presents now. "Here I gave her two huge wrapped boxes and bags. "Oooh." As she unwrapped the present Sasuke glared at me. "Oh my gosh. Yahiko you didn't have to." She gazed over the box that held the crib and the other crib. She looked into the bags. "Look at the toys and a baby monitor." She stood up and walked towards me. "Thanks Yahiko." She wrapped into a hug. "It was nothing." She smiled. "That's enough." Typical Sasuke. "Aren't you hungry (Name)?"She nods at him. "Come on let's eat."

Everyone was talking amongst themselves. I just talked to (Name). Sasuke wasn't enjoying any of this. "Are you ready to go, (Name)?" "No, I want to talk to Yahiko some more." He sighs. Why does he always glare at me? Does he really hate me that much? "Yahiko?" "Yes?" "What should we name them?" "What?! We don't need his help!" "Shut up Sasuke." Hehe, (Name)'s too funny. "Um, I like Keisuke." I say with a smile. "Keisuke... Yeah. It ends with Suke like Sasuke." She grins like a idiot. That's what makes her cute. "Don't you like it, Sasuke?" "Lets name him Masaomi." "That's a nice one." I nod in agreement. "You can name the girl, Misao." "Ooohh, I got it!" (Name)'s hyped. "We can name them, Masaomi and Misao!" "Yeah!" We give each other high fives. "Whatever." Why isn't Sasuke interested. He was even like this at the ultrasound. Does he not care for their children? I know he's a famous actor but, come on. "Do you really want to go home Sasuke?" "Yeah." I only asked because I'm concerned. "(Name), why don't you go home. Well catch up at another time." "Oh, okay I guess." "See you at work tomorrow." She smiles at me. "Bye Yahiko!" "Bye (Name)." Everyone stares at Sasuke at shudders at the evil aura surrounding him. I hope he treats her well.

***  
>Your POV<p>

We put out gifts into the trunk and the rest in the back seats. We got into the car. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" "Nothing." He turn on the ignition. "Seriously." "You really want to know?" I nod. "It's Yahiko." "Yahiko?" "You two are too close. Spend more time with me, not him." I nod. "You just could've told me that." I lean back in the seat as we pull out of the parking lot. The first fifteen minutes was full of silence. "Sasuke." "Hn?" "I love you." I look up at him with my (e/c) eyes. He looks at me with those onyx eyes and smiles. "I love you too." He puts a hand on my stomach and rubs it in circles. He turned on the the radio. "I love this song, it's Winter Love Song by Shun." I sing along with Shun. "Baby girl itsumo..." We arrive in front of the house.

***  
>We began to set up the crib. "Do we do it like this?" He tries to put the pieces together. "No that goes here." "How do you know?" He looks over at me confused. "The instructions say so." He blushes furiously. "Well how can I see if you're hogging it?" "No I'm not." "Then let me see." I handed it to him. "You're going to learn today, young boy." "Sh-shut up." He buries his face in the paper. I love this side of Sasuke. "I get it now." In an hour the first crib is up. Six hours later everything is almost done. "We need one more dresser, a soft chair and some toys." He nods. "Are we really going to name them, Masaomi and Misao?" "Yup." "Why?" "Because both of my favorite guys chose those names." I smile and he lays his head on mine. "I'm happy I'm going to be a father. The father of your children." I kiss his cheek. He grabs my hands. "I'll promise to do better." "It's fine Sasuke." "I know but, I love you so much (Name)." "I love you too, Sasuke." He lets go. "Lets go to bed, I'm tired. I nod.<p>

***

Yahiko's POV

I'm happy that I saw her smile again. She's so beautiful. I've been in love with her since kindergarten. It's been twenty years since I've been in love with her. I lay down on my bed. "(Name).. If only you were mine." I couldn't stop the tears from coming down my face. I should move on but I can't. "Why? Why can't I get over you? Look what you've done to me." I put my face in my pillow and let the tears free themselves.


	6. It doesn't feel the same

Your POV

I lay down and let Sasuke wrap me in his arms. I used to love to listen to his heartbeat. The motion of his chest rising and falling with the breaths he took. I turned to face him face to face. He looks like an angel. I trace his features stopping at his lips. Yahiko... Sasuke lightly snores, he's in a deep sleep. It's six in the morning and he smells like acohol. "I'm sorry Sasuke." I quietly get up and walk towards the closet. After getting two bags I start to pack. While packing I look at the picture we took on valentines day. I was scared that I was going to get caught being with minor. "No." Finally placing the picture face down on the table I leave my keys on the dresser and go downstairs.

I stop and look around for the last time. "Sasuke, I've had enough. It doesn't feel the same." The love he used to give me is gone. I leave him an ultrasound picture and walk out.

***

Yahiko's POV

Ding dong! "Ugh, who visits somebody's house at seven in the morning?" I get out of bed and go downstairs. "Who is it?" "(Name)." It's her. Opening the door I see a sad (Name). "What's wrong?" I let her in. "He did it again." "Huh?" "I know because he smells like alcohol, has lipstick on his shirt and hickeys on his neck." "He's not very smart to get drunk." She nods. "Y-Yahiko, I'm sorry!" Huh? "For what?" "That I didn't listen to you." Holding her closely I stroke her hair, letting her (h/c) locks slip through my fingers. My heart is hurting. I take the bags out of her hands and walk her upstairs. "This isn't the guest room." "I know, it's my room." I put her bags down. "Yahiko..." "(Name), there's something I have to tell you." I motion her to sit next to me. "What is it?" This will be hard. How will she react." "Well, we've known each other for twenty years." She nods. "And we've grown to be very close. "Yes?" I gulped. "(Name), for the past twenty years I've been in love with you. I love everything about you, I can't explain in words. It hurts to see you with Sasuke because I know you deserve better. Please be with me (Name)! I'll treat you better than he ever can. I'll support you and the babies. Please (Name)." "Yahiko..."

? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾥ?

So, Reader chan what do say? Will you go with Yahiko? ?ￂﾠ Or stay with Sasuke? ?  
>Write in comment box <p>


	7. I'm done

"Yahiko..." You stared into his eyes searching for what he wanted to hear. "(Name), it's okay. Don't make it gentle nor miserable, just tell me straight up." "I don't know what to say." Sighing he nods. "I understa-" "But we have known each other for twenty years. We know each others strengths and weaknesses. I know you have alot of love to give." "(Name), say no more, it's okay." "Yahiko, I want to be with you." Shocked, he stared wide eyed. "(N-name)!" He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. Softly he kissed your lips. "Aishteru, (Name)." You giggled. "Kimi ga suki dayo." He held you tight. "Ha!" He did a laugh of triumph when the babies kicked. "They agree with your descion, (Name)." "Shut up." He kissed you once more. "We can turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery. Oh! And we need a playroom." "Yahiko, calm down." You squeezed his arm. "Huh?" "I left everything at Sasuke's house." "Wait, that house is in your name, (Name)." Sucking your tongue at this realization you came up with a plan. "I'll just sell it." "Ha! That's my (Name)."

Ring ring. "(Name)?" Picking up the phone you smirked at Yahiko who gave you a nod. You put it on speaker. "Yes Sasuke?" "Where are you?" "I'm over Yahiko's." "What did I tell you about being around him." "That doesn't matter anymore." "What?" "Check the closet."

Sasuke's POV

"Check the closet." What? I walk over to the close and- "What the fuck!" "Yup." When did this happen? "(Name)?" "Sasuke, I'm done with you. You are nothing but a little young boy who needed someone to play mommy for you." "That's not true." "Oh really?" "Yes! (Name), I love you!" I love her. "Explain what happened last night." "Huh?" What is she talking abou- Oh shit. "I just got drunk." "Then what?" "Nothing." I swear I didn't do nothing, I love her. "I told you Sasuke, if you hurt her I will kill you." "Yahiko, stay out of this." "What color do you want your flowers to be?" Is this how he wants it. "Bring it, Yahiko."


	8. Yandere

One month later  
>"(Name), I'm leaving." "It's six pm, where are you going?" He smiled. "I have to go to Osaka for the meeting." "Oh yeah." You said as you palmed your forehead. "I'll be back in two days. Call me if something happens." "Yeah Yeah." Smirking while making his way towards you he reached out his hands and embraced you. "Go Yahiko." "Fine. I love you though." You nodded and pushed him out of the door. "What should I make for dinner?" While rummaging through your fridge the doorbell rung. "Who could that be?" Ding dong. "Who is it?" You said while opening the door. "(Name)." "S-Sasuke?" He looked different. Something lingered in his onyx eyes. "Why did you leave me?" "Sasuke, you should leave." "Why did you do it, (Name)? I love you." Your heart skipped a beat. "I don't want to be with you, get out." "Damn it, (Name)!" Grabbing you by your hair he led you to his car. After throwing you in he slammed the door. He walked towards the house and shut the door then back to his car. You tried to get out. 'Damn, there all on child lock." Opening his door he took the child lock off of his door and got in.<p>

***  
>Sasuke's POV<p>

"Let me go!" There's no way she's leaving me again. She throws punches at me, I don't care she's mine. We got into the house and I carried her to my bedroom. Gently, I placed her on the bed. "Why (Name)?" There was no reason for her to do this to me. "Why, (Name)!" Anger boils inside of me; I can't stop myself. Grabbing her neck I yell, "Why did you do this to me!" "Sa...su...ke." Why? "You don't love him. You love me!" Tears streamed down her face. I'm hurting her. "Does it hurt (Name)?" She nods her head. "Your pain is nothing compared to mine." I let go of her neck. "Say you love me." Taking deep breaths she shook her head. What? Going into the closet I grab my kunai and my katana. "Say you love me!" I've been going crazy since she left. "No." "Fuck you!" Throwing the kunai I shouted out cussing words with venom. She hides on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Come here, (Name)." She refused to get up. I walk to her. Looking down at her shaking body I smirk and draw back my sword. "Aaahh!" Watching the crimson liquid drip down my sword and onto the floor I laugh like a mad man. "S-Sasuke..." My breath hitched after realizing what I just did. There's a deep cut on her arm. "(N-name), I'm sorry." I reach my hand out to her. "Get away! Get away from me!" Floods of tears streamed down her face as she held her arm.

***

I cleaned up her wounds. Looking on the left side of the bed I see (Name) sleeping peacefully. "Yahiko..." He can't have her. Ring Ring. Her phones going off. Speak of the devil. It's him. I throw her phone across the room and watch it shatter. "I've won this time." Stroking (Name)'s hair I smile to myself. "You're never going to leave."


	9. I got you

Yahiko's POV

Pulling into the drive way a feeling of joy filled me. I can't wait to see (Name). Grabbing my bags I get out of the car and make my way towards the door. It's four in the morning, she's asleep. I place the bags next to the door and... it opens? Something's not right. I grab my bags and go into the house. "(Name)?" After shutting the door I ran upstairs into the bedroom. "(Name)!" She's not here. How can that be? Worriedly I call her phone. Ring ring. "Come on (Name), answer the phone." I wait. No one answers. I run back down stairs into the kitchen to see if she left a note. The fridge is open. "What's going on?" What happened? "Sasuke." I took out my cellphone and called Itachi. "Hello?" " I know it's early in the morning but I need you to come over." I don't know where he lives. "What's wrong?" "(Name)'s missing." My voice started to shake. "What?! Sasuke. I'm coming now."

***  
>Third Person POV<br>"How are we going to get in?" "With these." Itachi pulls out a pair of keys. He unlocks the door. Once they get upstairs they go into Sasuke's room. There, on the right side of the bed was (Name). Bruised, she slept on the bed next to Sasuke. "Itachi." Yahiko said in a whisper. "Sasuke!" Waking up quickly Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Nii san.." He looks next to Itachi and narrowed his eyes. "Yahiko..." "Get up Sasuke." He didn't move. "Now!" Suddenly (Name) woke up. "I-Itachi kun?" She looks next to him. "Yahiko!" "Don't move unless you want to die." Said a angry Sasuke. "Get that gun away from her." "Shut up, Yahiko!" After getting up he makes his way towards the older men. "Sasuke, stop acting like a child and let her go." Smirking at Itachi, Sasuke reached underneath his bed and grabbed his katana. "Who's going to make me?" Frowning Itachi looked at Yahiko. "I guess it can't be helped." Knowing what Itachi was thinking Yahiko smirked. "Lets do this." Sasuke readied his sword.

Running up to him at the same time the older Uchiha and Yahiko smirked. Once near him Sasuke swung his sword getting Itachi in the stomach. Looking at the scene before her eyes (Name) started to shake. "Is that how you do your older brother?" Yahiko said from behind and took Sasuke's sword. "Why you-" Sasuke swung and got Yahiko in the jaw. "Is that all you got boy?" Looking at Itachi, Yahiko frowned. "Hold on Itachi." While Yahiko was distracting Sasuke, he quietly crawled over to (Name). "I-Itachi kun..." Feeling guilty she held onto Itachi and cried. "Gomenasai." "It's fine. We have to go." Following Itachi they crawled out of the room. "Fuck you, Yahiko!" Yahiko grabbed Sasuke's fist and flipped him over. Twisting his arm Sasuke let out a horrifying scream. "Respect your elders, boy." With that said he let go and walked out of the door. "Fuck you, Yahiko! I swear I'll kill you and take (Name) back!" Without feeling any hint of regret Yahiko left the house.

***

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked examining Itachi's stomach. "He ran into some Yakuza guys." Nodding she replies with, "He's fine. The cut isn't too deep to be fatal." After bandaging his wounds and prescribing pain killers she discharged him from the hospital.

"I'm sorry Itachi. You know, for having this happen." Yahiko said while driving. Laughing lightly he smiled, It's fine. She said I'll live." "Oh Itachi kun I thought you were going to die." Said a sobbing (Name). "Hehe. It's going to take more than that." He said patting her head. "I don't want you coming to work until you're completely healed. You'll still get paid." "Okay okay. But... (Name) why didn't you get examined? You know, to make sure that the babies are okay?" Running her fingers through her hair she slouched in her seat. "He didn't hit me in my sides or stomach." "Don't you want to file a report?" She shook her head. "It's fine. In fact, Sasuke seemed kind of lonely."

Your POV

Yeah, he seemed kind of lonely. After the first night he treated me very kindly. He held me so tight all throughout the night. I don't know why but my old feelings for him came back. Just for a little while.  
>? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ? ﾟﾌ ?<p>

Reader chan, are you falling in love with Sasuke again? What happened those days that you were with Sasuke? How does Sasuke really feel about you? Do you want to know? If you do comment. Oh yeah you guys are not called readers anymore. You are my L.O.ㅅ.E's. Please read my newest Sasuke story In Heaven

I know that these aren't anime stories but I would like for you to read my newest stories.  
>The Slightly Chipped Full Moon and Loving Loved. Sayonara my L.O.ㅅ.E's ?<p> 


	10. Why?

Your POV two months later

"I'm leaving now (Name). Call me if anything happens." It's been two months since the Sasuke incident. I haven't hear from him or seen him ever since. "I wonder if you're alright." Sighing I run my fingers through my hair. I should clean up a bit and do the laundry. I go downstairs to clean the living room. Running my finger along the tv I discover a bit of dust. "I really have been slacking." I get to work. After three hours I'm done. "Phew, that took forev- ah!" Something wet trickles down my legs, then out of nowhere I feel a big gush of water. "Ah!" This pain, I'm going into labor! "What do I do? What do I do?" *Chibi flailing* (me: what am I going to do with you? (-_-)?) "Right, go to the hospital." I grab my keys and go to the car.

"Well miss (Name) you're three centimeters dialated." Oh god. "Do you want to call your husband?" "Yes." I pull out my phone and call Yahiko. Should I call Sasuke? No. "What's wrong?" "I'm at the hospital." "Why?" I can hear the worry in his voice. "I'm going into labor." "Huh? I'm coming hold on. Wait for me." "I can't wait, stupid! They come out when they come out." "Okay, see you in twenty minutes."

Yahiko's POV

I have to get to (Name). "Yo, boss where you going?" "Now is not the time Kisame. (Name)'s going into labor." "Congrats!" I nod then run out the door. Getting into the car I put the keys into the ignition and start the car. It's been ten minutes into the drive and I'm on the highway. "I'm going to be a father." I drive at the 55 miles per hour speed limit. Beep Beep! What are they beeping at? Suddenly I see bright lights. "What the fuck?" He's on the wrong side of the road. I try to get out of the way but the traffic slow. I beep the horn. "Come move!" He's getting too close. The lights are brighter and clos- Bam! Crash!

Your POV

"Where is he? It's been an hour." Yahiko. I lean back on the bed and turn on the tv. The news pops up. "Ooh a bad accident." That was a nice car too. They get a close up of the victim but you can't see anything. His or her body is covered with blood. "The victim has been identified as Yahiko Watanabe."(fake last name, cuz I don't know his real one) Wait did I hear that right? "Yahiko Watanabe is 25 and lives in eastern Konoha." They posted his ID picture. "No. "The accident happened because of a drunk driver. The acoholic is in critical condition and Yahiko is dead." "Yahiko!" It can't be. "Miss (Name)?" Tears welled in my eyes. Soon they poured down like waterfalls. "Don't cry, your husband will be here." "No!" "Why?" "He-he's dead." She looked at me confused. "We just spoke to him earlier this morning." I pointed to the tv. She looked in horror. "Yahiko san? I'm sorry." I just want to be alone. "Do you want me to leave for a while." I nod. "I'll be back to check on you."

Sasuke's POV

I turn on the news channel and it shows a bad accident. "Oohh! That car is fucked up!" And the guy is covered in blood. Ever since (Name) left I've changed. "The victim has been identified as Yahiko Watanabe." Huh? It's just a coincidence. "Yahiko Watanabe is 25 and lives in eastern Konoha." That is him! "The accident happened because of a drunk driver. The acoholic is in critical condition and Yahiko is dead." Oh no. "(Name)..." It's been two months. That means she in her last month of pregnancy. She could go to into labor any minute. She probaly already found out. I have to see her. No, she hates me. But, I love her too much to let her hurt on her own. "Hold on (Name), I'm coming!"


	11. Goodbye

Sasuke's POV

I arrive at Yahiko's house. Knock knock! "(Name) open the door!" The lights are on. I have no choice. Bam! I kick the door in and walk into the door. There's something on the floor and the house smells weird. It reminds of- "She's going into labor!" I lock the bottom lock and run back to my car. "I'm coming, (Name)." After sometime I arrive at the hospital. Rushing in I go to the front desk. "I'm here for (Name) (Surname), she's having my babies." "Oh she's in room 212." I say thank you and rush to the elevator. The one minute on the elevator felt like forever. The door opens and I walk to her room. Opening the door I see (Name) sobbing. "(Name)!"

Your POV

"(Name)! That sounds like Sasuke's voice. Great, now I'm hearing things. "(Name)?" I feel the end of the bed go down. I look up and see Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?" "I'm here (Name)." Why? Why is he here? How did he know? He walks closer and hugs me. "I heard about Yahiko. I'm sorry." "Sa...su..ke..." I say in between sobs. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know I'm cocky, arrogant and a complete dick. But, I do love you. I've been through alot and I didn't know how to trust or love." I take in his words. What does he mean? "Tell me (Name), what do you love about him? Why didn't you hesitate to go to him? I won't get mad." Should I tell him. Yes, I need to release my bottled up feelings.

"Okay I'll tell you." "Thanks (Name). From now on we can trust each other, even if we don't get back together." I nod. "I met Yahiko in kindergarten. My parents had me at a young age. They're American." He nods. "I lived in a orphanage, it was horrible. I was the smallest and very weak because I was a very sick child. No one wanted me." My eyes well up with tears." "When I was four I was adopted by a middle class Japanese couple. They taught me Japanese. The following year they signed me up for school, despite me not being able to speak the language very well." I guess he notice my tears because he held me tighter. "All they kids made fun of me. They called me stupid because I didn't understand what the teacher was saying. Until one day a boy with orange hair and the prettiest eyes came and scared them away. He said, 'Are you okay?' I remember wiping away my tears. He told me, 'Pretty girls shouldn't cry. No matter what people say.' He sat next to me and told me things that he likes about me.

Flashback

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry; no matter what people say. *sniffle* The boy sat next to you. "You should like yourself. I like you." "Really?" "Yes. You have the prettiest (s/c) skin, big (e/c) eyes, long (h/c) hair and a nice smile." You looked at him and he gave you the brightest smile. *sniffle* You hugged him. "Arigatou." Yahiko blushed at the contact between you two. "No problem. Lets be friends." "Really?" "Yeah, my name is Yahiko. Watanabe Yahiko." Giving him a big smile you took his hand, "I'm (Name). (Surname) (Name)." "Nice to meet you (Name)." You nodded. "It's free time. Lets play house. I can be the dad and you can be the mom." "Yeah, I brought my baby doll." You ran to your book bag and grabbed the fake baby. "Her name is Makiko." "That's a nice name." You smiled. "Lets go Yahiko kun."

End of Flashback

"After that we was friends all the way up to now. But, now he's gone." "Wow." He lets go and holds my chin up so I look at him. "(Name), I never knew that you've been through so much. I never would've guessed because your so successful." "Yeah. I don't let the past get to me. But, Yahiko..." He frowned. "I know how much you love him. But, I'm still in love with you. I'll wait until you come back; even if it takes twenty years." "Sasu- ah!" "(Name)?!" I feel a surging pain. Sasuke runs to get the doctor. I know they're coming now. The doctor comes with Sasuke following behind him. "Lets check you." I spread my legs so he can check. "Hey! What are you doing sticking your hand up there?!" "Be quiet Sasuke. He's checking to see how close the baby's are to coming out. "They're ready. Lets get you pushing.  
>? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ?<p>

Well my ㄴㅇㅅㅌ's you finally know about the past. And Sasuke came to his senses. The babies are coming! ? Until next update,

Chisa Kun ?


	12. My Angels

"Push!" You inhaled and pushed. "A little harder." You nodded. The pain was unbearable. "Ah! Sasuke, I'm going to kill you!" "What?! Why?" "You did this to meee!" You pushed a little harder. "We got her. Little Misao." "Give me my baby." You reached you arms out. "You have to push out the other baby?" "Fine." "Come on, (Name) push." Pushing Sasuke held onto your hand. "Sa...su...ke!" You glared at him making him gulp. You pushed some more. "He's here!" Finally finished at least that's what you thought. "Give me my babies." Nodding the doctor handed you the boy and Sasuke the girl. "Now miss (Name) you have to push out the placenta. "Huh?!" He nodded. "Fine." You handed the baby to Sasuke.

You both filled out the birth certificates. "I want to change their names." "Really, (Name)?" You nodded. "The girl is Ame and the boy Sosuke." "No." You looked at Sasuke confused. "I don't like Sosuke." "Then what do you want to name him?" He smirked. "I was thinking, Yahiko." You could feel hot tears sliding down your face. "Ar-are you sure, Sasuke?" Nodding he picked up the said baby and kissed him. "Yeah. For some reason I think he looks like him, and he has his aura." "Huh?" "What I'm saying is, that Yahiko has been reborn in our son." "S-Sasuke." Giving you a reassuring smile he kissed Yahiko's head. He grabbed Ame. "Now, go to sleep." You nodded. A few minutes later you were asleep.

After putting the babies to sleep Sasuke went outside. Sasuke looked up at the sky. "Thank you Yahiko. For everything." For some reason he started to cry. "It shouldn't have been you. I should've been me. Please watch over the kids and (Name). I will follow your example and provide the life for (Name) that you wanted for her. I know I said it before but, Thank you. I really mean it." More tears came down his face and started to sob. "It should've been me."


End file.
